Just a Dream
by Lumina-16
Summary: Songfic. Sasuke and Sakura were to get married...until a tradedy would seperate thier worlds. song Just a Dream from Carrie Underwood... plz read and review revised


**Just a Dream**

(Sakura's p.o.v.)

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18**  
**all dressed in white, going to the church that night**  
**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,**  
**six pence in her shoe**  
**something borrowed something *blue***

My name is Sakura Uchiha…at least, that's what it was going to be. My fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha, had gone on a mission with our best friend Naruto. They were gone for a month and there had been no word from them. Hinata and I we're really worried until finally they were back.

She and I rushed to the hospital. Hinata was glad to see her husband back. But, were was my future husband?

**and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh**  
**she just couldn't believe it**  
**she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands**

While we were walking towards Naruto's room, a nurse stopped us and asked me to follow her. She took me into this white room. In the middle laid a person covered in a white sheet. The nurse went towards it and I followed. She uncovered the head…I stopped in my tracks.

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**  
**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**  
**I cant even breathe**

And now, I stand here as my friends come up to me and try to console me. I watch as people place flowers on my fiancé's coffin. I watch as they close the lid, making me see him for the last time. I watch as he's being place in the ground. Lower and lower he keeps going.

I keep thinking that they shouldn't do this. What if he's only asleep? He would want to get out soon. Why are they placing him so far away from me?

**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**  
**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**  
**This can't be happening to me**  
**This is just a dream**

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. We were to get married in just two weeks.

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**  
**lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt**  
**then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**

I watch and keep watching as they cover his coffin with dirt. I watch as I begin my new life without my Sasuke. Without his warmth, without his strength, without his love, without his…

"Uh, Sakura?"

I wipe my tears away and turn my head to my best friends voice.

"Sakura, it's about to rain." Naruto says with a caring smile, "I think we should leave now."

Hinata comes up behind me and says, "Here."

**Then they handed her a folded up flag and**  
**she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been**  
**and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**

I turn around and she hands over something I love just as much as I love the man that was just placed below.

I look towards what I'm carrying.

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**  
**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**  
**I can't even breathe**  
**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**  
**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**  
**This can't be happening to me**  
**This is just a dream**

A sleeping, splitting image of Sasuke. I look up to Sasuke's grave and thank him for what he left behind. His son. My son. Our son. I look back down towards my three month old son, Ren. Even though my tears are still falling, I smile tenderly at him.

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**  
**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**  
**Ohh i'll never know**  
**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**  
**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**  
**This can't be happening to me**  
**This is just a dream**

He yawns, opens his eyes, and just like before, when Sasuke and I were creating this miracle, onyx clash with emerald.

**Oh this is just a dream**  
**just a dream, ya**


End file.
